Lady Turned Outlaw
by Lady Jay Hood of Gisborne
Summary: Tatiana of Gisborne is the daughter of Sir Guy of Gisborne. When she joins Robin's gang,and she gets real close to the gang. The hard part is managing to be an outlaw without hurting anyone, but how can she? It always results in someone getting hurt or killed because of her reckless actions. What price will she pay and what price will others pay for her? Rated T for fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The story starts out a bit depressing, but it gets better and there are more cliffhangers! So keep reading!**

England, 1192

Chapter One

The cold castle air woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I didn't feel like arising from my bed so I looked at the colorful panes of the window. I noticed every detail, like the way it looked like it had texture, how dark or light the color was, and more. I wondered how it would be like to be a window, watching everyone and knowing their secrets without even noticing you.

I placed these thoughts out of my mind for today was the day Princess Branwen, the daughter of Prince John was coming over. I hated and despised the girl for she was stupid, had no sense of the real world, and was so spoiled that I wish I could just strangle her to get a grip and act as if she had some knowledge in that small stupid brain of hers.

I got of the warm soft bed due to my anger. It was energy. I had different emotions that got me out of the bed. Sometimes it was happiness, sometimes sadness, joy, anger, shame, or more.

I walked to the mirror that was parallel from my bed. I sat down on the soft cushioned seat and stared into the reflection of the freshly cleaned mirror. It reflected back a tall slender girl with jet black hair, catlike shaped ice crystal blue eyes, and fair skin with high cheekbones that were prominent. The collar bones stuck out as well.

I sighed wishing I looked more like Mother for Father was a cruel man. This was only because he was always being bullied by the Sheriff. When the Sheriff wasn't around, he had a sensitive, kind, and welcoming side and was easy to talk to.

Father had the same catlike shaped eyes with the color of ice crystals. I shared fair skin from both Mother and Father. Mother's hair was honey brown which glistened in the sun while I had Father's wavy jet black hair.  
I stopped looking at myself in the mirror since my anger was turning into sorrow of how Father was always being bullied by the Sheriff.

I clutched the golden ring around a silver chain I was given at birth by Mother and Father. It was a family heirloom from Father's side. Mother had the idea of carving the inscription; _Hope shines when there is a clear mind_.

I walked over to the closet and picked out a simple dress. It was blue silk and there was a pair of navy blue shoes. I wore them, thanking that they weren't high heels. I was happy that every time I was given a gift, it was dresses, shoes, and jewelry for they could hide the simple brown wool cloak that hid a canvas beige tunic and dark brown leather jerkin with simple dark brown boots. I wanted to be free to do as I wish and fight for Mother always said I had a warrior spirit. I had a little of both of them. Father's stubbornness, determination, and Mother's kindness and warm heart.

I left my chambers because I was bored and there was nothing to do. I couldn't leave the castle today for her Royal Highness was coming today and all the nobles and their families had to be there. I had to dress fancy, but for now I left my hair down.

Father, Mother and I especially had to be there for Father was the Sheriff's right hand man.

Father was Sir Guy of Gisborne and Mother was Lady Meg of Gisborne. I was Lady Tatiana of Gisborne. I always feared of leaving Nottingham for I knew there was one man that despised Father deeply, Robin Hood.

I shivered for I was scared of what would happen if Robin Hood got a hold of Father, Mother, or me. When I was a small child, I had nightmares of Robin Hood capturing me and torturing me. I woke up screaming for mercy. Sometimes those nightmares still torture my fourteen year old brain.

I walked down the corridors and to the stables where I could ride a horse across the lower town to calm my nerves. One really fat and ugly guard stopped me and said, "Sorry, my lady, no noble is to leave the castle today. I suppose if you give me a smooch, I'll let you leave." I was disgusted and slapped him across the face. He just laughed. "Suit yourself, my lady."

I ran back into the castle and stormed into my chamber where I could punch a pillow. Why did those guards have to be so rude, I don't know!

A knock startled me from my thoughts and I opened the door. It was Father wearing his usual black leather and serious expression.

"Tatiana, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Father?"

"I was wondering if you could behave yourself today because this is really important. Princess Branwen is coming over today. Don't give food to the prisoners, sneak into the lower town to give food or money, and especially don't give aid to other villages by sending messengers to give items since I know you are terrified of Hood."

"Alright, Father." I decided to give him a break for he had a rough time with the Sheriff already.

Since the arrival of Princess Branwen was early, a maidservant came into the room to dress me and do my hair.

I was given a beautiful and thick maroon dress that was had long sleeves that started at the shoulders and had a little ring sewn into it so it could hook around my middle finger on both arms. The dress was floor length. Then, maroon heels were placed on my feet. After, my long hair was braided and wrapped into a tight bun with tiny rubies making my hair shine. I tucked in the necklace so that a ruby amulet hanging from a gold chain would attract more attention.

Then, I was escorted down to the chamber where big events took place. Soon, enough, trumpets blared and we all paid attention to the escort.

"Her Royal Highness of England, daughter of Prince John, may he reign and prosper forever, Princess Branwen!" That must have been a mouthful to say for such a stupid girl, I thought.

The guards at the door opened the door to reveal a girl with dark brown hair tied into a braided bun, a small circlet with sapphires stuck out as her gown was thick and heavily designed with golden leaves. She had a giant sapphire pendant and humongous pure sapphire ring on her smallest finger.

She strode across the room as if she was in a daydream, giggling and with her eyes closed. Everyone else was bowing low, I was thinking of how stupid this girl was.

The Sheriff kissed her hand and escorted her to the throne, and then he declared for the festivities to begin. Everyone was laughing, eating a lot of food, drinking fancy drinks, and dancing across the room like there was nothing to be worried about.

I was bored since I never found the parities fun and just watched all night long. After a couple of long grueling hours, which felt like an eternity, I told Mother and Father that I was retiring to my chamber for I felt a bit tired. I felt guilty that I lied, but I would rather lie than stay to watch yet another boring party of the Sheriff's.

It took forever to take out all the rubies, ties, and jewelry before I had to take off the dress which was so hard. I struggled and knocked into furniture that I wouldn't be surprised if I awoke with bruises all over my thighs in the morning.

Then, I placed on a light nightdress, (since this is all I had for sleeping attire), and hopped into bed with the lights on. I wasn't going to sleep, I just wanted to lie down after long boring day of just sitting around with an indifferent mask on my face and pretending to be happy and joyful for the arrival of someone I hate.

After what seemed like a little while, probably because I dozed off since the music was no longer playing and the lights were turned off in my room, I climbed out of bed and walked slowly, cautiously, and as silently as I could for it could be either lazy guards, intruders, or worse, Robin Hood.

I opened the door a crack to find that…Robin Hood and his gang were there discussing in hushed whispers about their plans about the castle.

"Alright, lads, the daughter of Prince John is here and I heard she brought gold. We will sneak into her chambers, get the gold, and sneak out of the castle before anyone discovers we have been here. Ready?" Robin Hood explained. Everyone nodded. My heart was hammering hard into my chest.

Suddenly, Robin looked in my direction, but I closed the door before he could see me. I hoped it was quiet.

"What was that?" one of Hood's men asked.

I gulped and was afraid, I needed to hide. I climbed into the tall and wide dresser of my room and closed the twin doors as silently as I could with sweat running down my back and my heart hammering. The door of my chamber creaked open as Robin Hood sneaked inside, with no man. I dared not to cry for help because he would discover me, I didn't want protection, and I was too scared to move. I only opened the doors of the dresser ever so slightly so I could see how has broken into my room.

He looked around finding the bed neatly made, (I didn't sleep with any covers on), and everything in order. Robin Hood started to walk closer to the dresser and my heart was now exploding inside of me and I had to bite my lip from crying out in fear.

After looking cautiously in the way of the dresser, Hood left the chamber and closed the door behind him telling his dreaded men that it was just the wind or probably that the furniture needed to be replaced. I let out a huge sigh once I couldn't hear their whispers echoing against the castle walls. I climbed out of my dresser, closed the doors, hopped onto the bed, wrapped the covers tightly around me, and let out small, silent tears of relief. I was so close to being discovered by Robin Hood that I was trembling and shivering in spite of the castle being fairly warm.

That night, I fell asleep and dreamed of being tortured by Robin Hood and his gang as they kept drowning me and laughing at me while I screamed for mercy. I woke up gasping. I have learned to control my screaming and if Mother or Father came wondering, I would blurt the truth of what happened last night.

I climbed out of bed quickly and placed the clothes of a peasant on; I quickly hid the jerkin with a riding skirt. I placed on the simple warm cloak. I rushed out of my chamber and down the corridors to the entrance of the castle where the stables where at. I was given a horse. The guard was kind and asked if I wanted an escort. I replied no as kindly as I could. He was easily persuaded.

I climbed over the simple brown stallion and rode off into the lower town on my way to Sherwood Forest. Today is the day I will venture into the forest. I told no one for Father would be furious and Mother would be a worrying wreck.

After a couple of miles, I tied my horse to a tree since I was getting closer to Hood's territory. My heart started to pound, but not as hard as last night for I wasn't being near to discover. I threw the cowl of my cloak over my head and took off the riding skirt, and stuffed it into the pack the horse was carrying. I took a deep breath and gulp before I ventured closer to their territory.

After a couple of miles, I was a bit weary so decided to rest with my hand on a dagger I stole from the armory to defend myself if Robin Hood or his vicious gang came near me.

After about an hour of resting, since I fell asleep, I felt and heard an arrow whizz pass my head. My heart exploding and I started to panic. I was no longer hiding from Robin Hood, I was discovered.

I started to run in the opposite direction in which the men were coming. Arrows flew and blurs of lean men were coming towards me. I could see nothing, but green in my direction. I was running so fast that branches with thorns smacked my face, arms, and legs. After a minute, I tripped over a thick tree root and fell, clutching my right ankle. I got up, but pain shot up my ankle. I forced myself to run as fast as I could. About a mile was between me and my horse…

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of me and I jumped back into the tight arms of a man of Robin Hood's gang. I struggled, but it was no use, the outlaw was more powerful than I. The more I struggled, the tighter the arms were. Soon, air was escaping me, but not coming in. The outlaw was trying to suffocate me.

"Oh, I had enough of this struggling." The outlaw said and clubbed me at my temple which made me lose consciousness. The darkness relaxed my muscles and pounding heart as my vision went pitch black.

I woke up tied to a tree. The bonds were tight and I struggled some more, but I knew it was no use since I had already lost the fight, Robin Hood and his gang found me. My heart hammered painfully and I bit my lip to not let the tears of fear run down my cheeks. I had to look fearless when my cowl was removed. I'm wondering why they haven't removed it yet. Probably so they can laugh at me when I am conscious.

Once one of the outlaws noticed I was awake he called, laughing a little, "Hey, Robin, the captive's awake." I scowled under my cloak for I was half furious and half terrified.

I could hear the boots of the outlaws crunching the twigs on the forest floor. I bit my lip so hard from fear of being discovered that the hot salty taste of blood dribbled in my mouth.

"Let's see how under this cloak, shall we lads?" Robin Hood said. He came closer and I knew I had to protect my identity.

If I was discovered, things would be horrible. I kicked Robin Hood as hard as I could in the shin. He sprang back and howled in pain for the shin was a very vulnerable spot where you could be hurt easily. I knew because when I was a small child of three, My shin hit against the four poster bed frame and I screamed and cried in pain as Mother told me.

"Oh, this lad bites." For my actions, I was punched. I bit my lip where blood had already sprung, from crying out, but a little whimper of pain left my body. I scolded myself in my thoughts for being so weak.

I noticed from under my cowl, the vision was not great for I had to hide my face, Hood was limping and saying, "Lay off, it's a girl. Poor girl, she was just trying to defend herself. We are very sorry."

I found it hard to accept his apology for I was terrified of Hood and his men. I wanted to lash out and beat them for scaring me and hurting me. I barely had to time to react before the cowl of my cloak was lifted above my head leaving my jet black hair to fall down my back and shoulders, and my face exposed to my captors.

I was shaking ever so slightly for I wanted to look fearless and brave in front of them though on the inside was I was bawling and screaming for help. I scowled at each and every one of Robin Hood's men. Each one of them stared in shock.

After a long moment of silence, a blue eyed, honey brown haired outlaw spoke, "Looks like we've got Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was so scared that nothing could compare in all my fear in my entire life. I could feel a gigantic lump in my throat and my lips trembling. In danger of crying, I bit my lip so hard I cried out in pain. I struggled against the bonds that held my hostage against the tree.

"Let me go and I won't say a word." I growled.

"How do we know that, pretty girl?" the blue eyed, honey brown haired outlaw mocked.

"Leave her alone, Allan. She's terrified because of all the lies her father had said to her." Robin retorted.

"In-introduce me to your gang if I am to be held as your hostage." I said with trembling words. I was shaking like a leaf and I was still in fear of crying.

"Relax; we're not going to hurt you anymore. We just want you riches."

"I don't have any." I snarled.

Robin Hood walked up to me. I was afraid he was going to punch me because I know he lied about not hurting me. He would hurt anyone just to get his dirty hands on riches.

Instead, he pulled the silver chain with the golden ring around it and took it in his hands, observing in its beauty.

"This would be worth a lot." He murmured.

"Give it back, please. It's a family heirloom given to me by my mother and father. It's important."

"Why should we?" a burly man argued.

"I'll give you a bag of gold if you give me back my necklace." I cried. I let a couple of tears slide down my cheek before I forced myself to stop.

Robin looked at me and sighed, "Alright, here's your necklace back and we don't want your gold." He placed the necklace back around my neck.

"But, you will be our hostage."

I wanted to drop to my knees and beg, but I had to stay strong and fearless. I was shaking too much to stand up straight and the tears were still fresh upon my cheeks.

"Might as well introduce you to my gang. This Much, Allan, John, and Will." I had a good look at these men.

Allan walked up to me, grabbed my chin with his hand and moved it in a circle as to get a good look at me. "A beauty she is and a fighter. She's like the total package and a worthy hostage. Don't worry, sweetheart, we only do this when we need to." He laughed in a mocking manner. I kicked him in the shin and he fell down.

After most of the fear turned to anger, I realized just how much my ankle hurt from the fall. I heard Allan's voice saying, "We should tie her feet so she stops kicking." He grabbed the rope and tied my feet together. I scowled at him and struggled while Allan laughed in my face.

I eventually gave up and was a bit grateful for now I wouldn't have to stand up. My ankle felt a little bit of relief for there was no weight on it and I could sit down, but was still searing pain from tripping over the thick concealed tree root and from too much pressure on my already injured ankle. Dried blood stained my clothes and skin while I could feel bruises, scratches, and swollen bumps form on me. I was miserable since I was hurt and my belly was so empty that it had enough room for a family of deer to be eaten.

At night, someone was sent to watch me so I don't escape. I had the pick of choosing who could watch me. I didn't want Hood since I was still terrified of him, Allan was insulting and terrifying, John gave me the shivers, Will looked weak, yet powerful, so I choose Much to watch me. He took the dagger away from my belt and gave it to Robin Hood before everyone settled down for the night.

"Sorry we treated you like this. We don't treat ladies like this." Much said in an apologetic tone.

I ignored him for I knew if one word escaped my mouth, I would regret it. I always felt bad if I retorted or snapped a nasty remark.

Much didn't say anymore and I tried to settle down so I could sleep. I was tired and hurt. The tree made a horrible pillow/bed and it was freezing. My ankle was throbbing from the pressure and pain it had experienced today. I cried softly. Much left and shortly came back with two blankets. He covered me with one and wrapped in himself in other.

"Much, thank you for the blanket." I said.

"It's alright, my lady. Besides, you looked cold and Mother said you should always treat a lady nicely." I was grateful for Much for he was kind and considerate. He respected everyone. I made this assumption for he was kind to me the minute we communicated.

My heart relaxed a little and I fell to sleep a bit easier now that I had a blanket and a kind outlaw who wouldn't treat me like dirt.

In the morning, Much snuck some cold bread to give to me. I thanked him and ate it, relishing the meal since I wasn't fed supper last night. After, I was untied, trussed again, only to be thrown over Hood's horse. He apologized for the aggressive behavior, but it was necessary. I struggled like some lady will before her rescue. The closer we got to the lower town, the more I felt hopeless. Eventually, I gave up. Before we entered the lower town, He undid my bonds threw it out of the way. He kept one hand the reins and one hand on my back so he could steady me on the horse that was rocking.

Then, we rode off for a couple of miles and through the lower town all the way to the castle. Then, I was grabbed by the waist and settled down onto the ground. An arm was rewrapped around my waist and a dagger was pressed tightly against my throat. Some blood leaked out and I cried out a quiet cry.

"Sheriff, Gisborne! Come out here, now!" Robin cried.

After a couple of minutes, Father and the Sheriff came running the down the castle entrance steps. Father looked scared and shocked because of the dagger held to my throat and my injuries.

"Let her go, Locksley!" Father cried. I said nothing, but growled. I wanted to show them I was not a weak girl who cries and needs rescuing.

"Not until, you give me a chest worth of gold. If you refuse, I will slit her throat, if you send guards, I will slit her throat, and if you attack me, I will slit her throat." Robin snarled. I heard a whimper from Mother who just came outside. She was crying into Father's broad shoulder for her daughter was being held captive by an outlaw. A famous one at that.

The Sheriff went back inside, but before, he yelled at Robin screaming, "The girl is worthless to me."

"Guards, give Hood his chest of gold, now!" Father said in a trembling voice. The chest of gold was delivered shortly and then Father demanded, "Now, my daughter, Hood."

I was thrown to the ground in front of Father and Hood left before Father could protest and send guards for he was worried about me. I expected him to burst into screams, but he embraced me tightly and cried saying how worried he was. Mother came shortly after crying like the heavens and saying never to leave the castle without an escort.

I was escorted back inside and directed towards my chambers. A maidservant came in and directed me towards the bath. She asked me if I wanted to burn the clothes, but I said no. I plan to pay Robin Hood a visit again. Something about being in the forest, running with adrenaline bursting through my veins, and facing death in the eye made me tingle with excitement. I found the castle life boring, especially for a lady since I had to sit around, take lessons, act proper, and look interested in something boring all day long.

At night, I told myself, I shall run into the forest, rest, and find Robin Hood in broad daylight tomorrow.

After a long day of lessons, I stripped the fancy thin dress and dressed into the freshly cleaned and patched up peasant clothes with the cloak. I knew that Father put guards in front of my door so I couldn't be attacked. I threw the cowl of the cloak over my head, walked outside the room, and clobbered the guards over the head. Then, I dragged them into my room and locked the door. That should buy me some extra time.

I ran to the armory, grabbed a dagger that would be easy to hide inside my cloak, and ran outside the castle. Sneaking out was so easy, the guards were easy to clobber, trick, make fun of, and sneak out from under their noses without being caught.

I darted as fast as I could in and out of the lower town, and made the familiar path down where Hood's camp would be close by. After running really hard nonstop, I caught my breath and climbed up the tree so I couldn't be attacked by outlaws or any predator animals.

I fell asleep so easily because of my tiredness that took over my body.

The next morning, I climbed down from the tree and scavenged for some food. I didn't know a lot about the forest. I scolded myself for not bringing food because God knows how long I will be in the forest.

I trailed around near Robin Hood's camp so when his gang of unruly, expect Much, outlaws leave.

Suddenly, a hand went around my waist, and I was dragged backwards. I struggled, but the hands on my waist only tightened. When there was nothing in sight, I was whipped around and I clumsily fell down to look up into the intense blue eyes of Robin Hood. I felt hot shame running through me. I blushed.

"What are you doing back here, my lady?" he snarled in a hushed whisper.

"The castle life is so boring; I just wanted to be in Sherwood Forest once more. I had so much fun running from you, it felt so new." I exclaimed in a whisper.

"You mean you snuck out on your own?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wow, I guess I underestimated your skills."

"What do you mean?"

"I was considering whether you should join my gang for you don't act like wimpy girls, you can fight, you run fast, and you are brave."

I blushed for the flattery was embarrassing. "I was just acting."

"You told yourself too, that is how to brave, when you are not, you are. Plus, that is good because sometimes we need to hide our emotions."

"So, what do you say, Tatiana?"

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfound, again.

"Do you want to be part of our gang?" he asked.

I was awestruck that the famous outlaw Robin Hood wanted me, the daughter of his enemy, to join him in his gang. If I did, I would have the time of my life, but Mother and Father would be crushed. What should I do? I was so confused.

"Well?"

I wanted to do it so bad for I was bored of the castle life, plus I could return once King Richard comes from the Holy Land.

"Yes, I will join your gang." Robin Hood smiled mischievously.

"Well then, I welcome you Tatiana of Gisborne to the gang." He handed me a tag with an emblem on it. The emblem was a circle with an X over it. I put it on.

"Thank you." I said in hushed tones. I added, "May I keep my necklace from my family?"

"Of course." Robin chuckled. I wanted to call him Robin now. He offered me a warm hand to help me up and I accepted it.

We walked back to camp and my heart skipped a beat. What would the other outlaws say? Will they say when they hear their enemy's daughter joins the gang? Will they despise me as I use to despise them? Will they protest? So many questions were being asked in mind that it made my head swim.

I hid behind Robin the closer we came to camp. When we reached it, I was hoping that no one saw me for I was blushing and so nervous that vicious trembles were taking a hold of me.

"Lads, I would like you to meet our new member of the gang, Tatiana of Gisborne." Robin gently grabbed my bony wrist and pushed me in front of him. After, he placed his hands on my shoulder. I was shaking. I tried to control it, but I was so nervous that it was at the boiling point.

"Well, I'm glad. Welcome, Tatiana." Much said. I smiled.

"Welcome to the gang, Tatiana." Will said.

"You mean this scrawny girl is joining us? Well then, welcome to your new home, lass." John said.

"Welcome, sweetheart. You have been a fine addition to this gang, my lady." Allan said in a mocking tone. He still scared me.

"Allan, be nice to her." Robin scolded.

I was given a bed near the heart of the camp and as far away from the men, especially Allan since I was a girl. After I settled in, I sat on my bed, clutching the family ring I was given at birth. I cried a little, as silently as I could for I was concerned about the welfare of Mother and Father.

Will came up to me and sat on bed. He patted my shoulder and looked me with a kind look. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath before beginning for I didn't want to cry and show them the baby I really was. "I was wondering about Mother and Father."

"You miss them, don't you? You're worried about them."

"Yes, I do."

"The feeling passes and you'll see them soon. You know why? Because we will protect you and keep you alive." Will reassured me.

"Thank you." He gave me a reassuring hug and then left to attend to peasants who needed money and food.

I stared at the fire, watching over the camp since I had no real training. Much was cooking a hearty supper of squirrel that was in stock.

The rest of the lads came back and they were eating and discussing the plans of how to bring King Richard back and how to stop Prince John.

"The Black Knights and the Sheriff are planning to convince the King to return to Nottingham since King Richard is planning to return home. We need to train more and double our efforts. Tomorrow, I will train Tatiana so she could find her primary weapon, besides the dagger, while the rest of you deliver the daily haul to the villages. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Great, off to bed." It was dark outside so we all snuggled under our covers in order to sleep peacefully and not to be freezing in the somewhat artic night air. I fell asleep with shivers down my back and deep dark fear in my heart…

_I was running in the pitch black forest. Trees were scorched and black. Their eyes were glowing and flaming red. Their claws were snatching at me and scratching me. Soon, they took hold of me._

_I struggled and struggled, but their claw grew tighter around me and I was being suffocated. People in cloaks of pure black, black gloves, and faces hidden inside the cowls with glowing red eyes of the trees started slashing at me with their swords. _

_While the slashing took place, their cowls were removed, it was the Robin, Much, Will, Allan, and John. They were cackling and their bodies turned into the black trees. _

_My skin started to turn pure white and then I was withering away, screaming for mercy and in pain, but the real terrifying part was … _

_No one could hear me._

I shot up screaming and crying. Tears were fresh upon my cheeks and I was shaking. Gasping for air, I brought my knees to my chest and shivered in spite that I was sweating all over.

Robin followed by the rest of the gang rushed over to me. Robin sat on the bed, threw two protective arms around me, and hugged me tight whispering, "It's alright, Tatiana."

The rest broke into outbursts. John asked, "What happened?"

I didn't dare look up because I was so scared and ashamed of my actions. I just kept crying into Robin's shoulder not daring to look him in the face.

"Tatiana, could you please tell us what happened?" Robin asked. Much, Will, John, and even Allan looked at me with worried expressions on their faces. It was as if I was a younger sister who had just been hurt and these were my older brothers who wanted to protect me from harm.

"Tatiana, please tell us what happened." Will pleaded.

After a couple of minutes of crying and being quieted by Robin, I stopped and looked them all square in the eye.

Only three words escaped my mouth, "It was horrifying."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With racking sobs and tremors, I explained to them how the pure black trees with glowing red eyes captured me. Then, the supposed Black Knights came and were slashing at me with their swords. During the slashing, their black cowls were removed to be them and how they were laughing at my pain and torture. Then, my skin turned ghost white before I withered away screaming for mercy and pain. This memory of the dreaded nightmare brought fresh tears.

Robin sat there, hugging me, and reassuring that would never happen. He also apologized for mentioning the Black Knights.

"I use to have nightmares about you capturing and torturing me, but now it has converted. I hope never to see that nightmare again. It was the most terrifying nightmare of all." I whispered to Robin. He told me it was okay and that the past feuds between us and my family were over for I joined them.

As breakfast was being served, I refused the food for I was too scared to eat. Robin kept protesting that today was going to be a long day for training and I would faint. I refused and eventually he gave up.

"By the way, Tatiana, you will need new clothes for these baggy clothes won't do. The lads and I bought some for you."

He handed me a green long sleeve sweater where the sleeves started a bit under my shoulders and had a little fabric ring that connected around my middle fingers. There was also a dark brown hard leather vest that had straps and dark brown leather jerkin with new dark brown boots. Also, there would be a hair tie to tie my hair back and warm light brown wool socks. I thanked each of the lads and gave them tight squeezes.

I changed into it and tied my long hair back into a low ponytail. The clothes were so comfortable and much easier to move in than those old baggy clothes. We burned the old clothes, expect the wool cloak.

The rest of the lads went about their business to deliver the daily haul to poor suffering villages as Robin and I began my training.

First, we started with the bow and arrow. I was okay. I shot the target occasionally and had average aim. The more we practiced, the worst I got because I was tired from my nightmare. Robin gave up and gave me a long sword. I was naturally talented as he said. I was able to block his attacks and hit him in places mostly before he could block. I was also able to use a shield fairly well. Then, we moved to the dagger. I was give five to throw at a target. Bull's-eye on all of the five throws.

We decided the long sword would be my primary weapon, my dagger a distance weapon, unless to save my life, and the bow and arrow would be a secondary weapon since I had average skills and I should be comfortable in battle.

So we practiced some more on the long sword. I was getting really hot since it was late afternoon. I was getting dizzy from the lack of water, but forced myself to focus on the battle. As Robin tried to attack my feet, I jumped and hit him on the head, lightly.

After a long grueling battle, I swept my foot under Robin's leg and he fell, I held the long sword under his chin. The sword was touching his chest lightly. Robin laughed and pushed the blade away. He jumped back up and said, "Enough with the weapons, let's work on wrestling because sometimes it could save your life."

"With daggers or short knives?" I asked.

"No, just bare hands."

He jumped on me and we were tumbling down the hill. I grabbed his thin wrists and tried to keep them away from my neck. There was the blur of green, brown, red, and yellow for we were rolling at a furious speed down a hill. When we landed, the air was knocked out of me for I was under Robin and he clobbered me, gently, a few times. I shoved my thighs to the left as hard as I could. This made Robin roll over, and then I climbed on top of him and clobbered him a few times for good measure and revenge.

We rolled over and over on top of each other adding punches and kicks as we went along, finally I locked my knees on his ribs and placed my hands on his throat. He struggled, but mostly unsuccessful. I felt as if I was hanging on to him for my life.

Then, he gave up saying, "At this point, if you were me, there would be no use struggling since you are practically a dead man." He then chuckled and then threw me off of him; I landed in a hard blow, "Unless, your opponent let's down their guard, like you just did." He helped me up and we waked up the hill back to the camp.

We sat down and started to cook a small doe that Much must have hunted down. Robin cooked it and we eat in delight laughing and talking. I started to forget about the horrifying dream and started to like life as and potential outlaw since I haven't been on any daily hauls or raids.

The boys came back and started to eat. They commentated on how well I have improved by Robin's knowledge I said thank you and shared some information about Nottingham Castle.

"I'm glad you joined, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne." Robin joked. I really expected Allan to joke about that.

"Just call me Tatiana."

"Will do, Tatiana." Allan said.

"Out of curiosity, why do we scare you so much?" Will asked.

I shuddered at that the memory because it was frightening.

About three months ago, I was walking down the corridors to reach my chamber. We recruited two young men to guards. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed my wrist. I was pulled into the tight arms of one of the young men, the other walked slowly towards me.

"Hello, my lady, I was wondering if you wanted a kiss."

He kept walking towards me I was struggling, but the arms were too tight around me. I kept struggling as crazy as I could since I couldn't fight since I was in a thick dress and I was a supposed lady. I was being dragged backwards while the other young guard followed. I realized that I was being kidnapped.

I kicked the young guard in the shin and he broke free from me while I punched the guard cornering me in the nose. While the howled in pain, I ran all the way down the corridors to Mother and Father where a day later, they were hanged for harassing a noble. It was Father's idea.

"Tatiana?" Allan said. He sounded concerned, probably because I was shivering and shaking so hard.

I took a deep breath and started. "You want to know the whole story? Well then, three months ago I was walking towards my chamber when a giant wrist grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into a dark corridor. We recruited two young guards that day, about the same age as me, and apparently they thought it was okay to harass noblemen's daughters. One of them wrapped their arms tightly around me so I had no escape, and one tried to go in for a kiss. I was in a huge thick dress and I was a 'lady'. I kept struggling, but he just kept coming closer. I was being hauled back. I realized I was being kidnapped so I kicked the big one in the shin and the rude one in the nose running off to tell Mother and Father. They were hung a day later. That's part of it, other was because of the lies Father told me."

"Just for harassing you?" John asked.

"Yes, I am a noble's daughter and Father is very protective of me. That's why he was terrified when he met you, Robin. Not because of you, but because of my welfare."

"Well, we would never treat you like that; you're like a little sister to us." Much replied, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nor would we let that happen to you." Robin added. Once again everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, lads, time to get some sleep because Tatiana will be attending her first haul." Robin said. Everyone cheered and gave me pats on the back saying what big thing it was, especially since I was a noble's daughter.

I tucked myself into bed with a smile on my face for I was now part of the gang.

The next morning, I couldn't eat, again. I was so excited that I would officially become an outlaw, an actual part of the gang. My hands were twitching and I was so nervous. Allan came over and said, "Calm down, you're making me nervous, Tatiana." Ever since I told the story, he has been much kinder, but kidded once in a while.

When everyone finished eating, we all gathered around Robin to know how the day will work out. "We'll break into groups. Allan and John, Much with Will, and Tatiana is with me because…" I started to protest that I could fend for myself.

"Tatiana, no one knows you are an outlaw, if they find out you will be in big trouble and this is your first haul. I don't want you to get hurt or captured. If I happen to stumble upon Gisborne, I could use you to make sure he doesn't know that you are now an outlaw. Also hide your necklace if that happens." Robin pleaded. I sighed and gave in reluctantly because it was just better that way.

I attached my long sword to my belt, grabbed a bag with the riches and food for Locksley and spilt up with Robin by my side. I threw the cowl of my cloak over my head so no one would recognize who I was.

As we approached the village, people started to look hopeful. Children were running up to us closely followed by worried mothers and cautious fathers. I smiled and started handing bread and cheese to the children while Robin handed money to the older people and parents of the village. Every child hugged me telling what an angel sent from heaven I was. I thanked them and gave each a tight squeeze.

Everything was so perfect because everyone one had food on their table and money to spare, nothing could ruin this moment. My first haul was a huge success, but I couldn't have been anymore wrong.

The gallops of horses were heard and Robin gently grabbed my arm and ran with me in his grasp behind a bush. He threw his cowl on so hide as well. We peeked from the cracks the bush leaves gave us. Father was on a majestic black stallion and looked more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"People of Locksley, someone in this realm have kidnapped Lady Tatiana of Gisborne. If any of you are found harboring her, the punishment is death, if any of you are associating with her captor, the punishment is death, and if any of you are transferring her to the next captor, the punishment is death. A search will be conducted for my daughter."

I was struggling against Robin who was now on top of me, holding me back from rushing to Father. I was furious and upset with myself for people would die because of me, Robin, Much, Will, Allan, and John would die because of my foolishness. What was I thinking, becoming an outlaw? Look how much trouble it caused because of becoming one. I kept struggling with all my might, but Robin was more powerful than I.

"Let me go!" I snarled in a whisper.

"Stop it, Tatiana." Robin whispered calmly.

"I have to stop this to prevent death from the lives at stake! Now let me go!" I struggled more and more .

"I have an idea. Remember how you stayed with me, if I return you, than this could stop and you could come back soon!" Robin proclaimed.

"Father and Mother would never let me leave the castle."

"You could stay for one day and then write them a note saying you have decided to join us."

I stopped struggling. "First we need to get you in a dress. Camp is not far. Give me the tag for now, and go change." He said. I reluctantly gave my tag and ran away. I changed into a dress that the lads must have stolen from a noble's daughter and changed quickly. I returned and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Robin wrapped his hands around my waist, placed a dagger from his belt at my throat and walked out with me being half guided and half dragged. The guards yelled, "There she is!"

Father got off his horse. I put an indifferent mask because he knew I wasn't a coward.

"So it was you that kidnapped Tatiana. When the guards at her door woke up, they said someone in a wool cloak clobbered them over the head."

"You guessed correctly." Robin growled and spit in Father's direction.

"Just let her go. She has nothing to do with our feud."

"Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Let me sneak back into Sherwood Forest without being chased or followed, and then you can have Lady Tatiana back."

Father looked hard and after a long moment of silence and intensity sighed, "Fine."

Robin whispered into my ear, "Be careful next time you sneak out, Tatiana. I await your arrival. He shoved my tag into my palm, threw me to the ground, and ran out of sight.

"From now on, you are no longer allowed to leave the castle without an escort." Father said.

I sighed and climbed his horse and rode back in sadness for I liked the outlaw life. I realized that the castle would be on double patrol and I would never leave for someone could catch me. I needed a plan, just somehow, a way to get out of Nottingham. Permanently staying with the lads in Sherwood Forest.

I was taken back to my room since it was nearly nightfall and guards surrounded my door. I was defeated. I needed a way to get out, but my mind was too foggy to think. I looked at my ring with the inscription, _Hope shines when there is a clear mind_.

That's when the plan struck me. I will have an escort take me out on a ride in Sherwood Forest and the boys will attack them taking me with them. I was perfect. I placed the tag around my neck and tucked it in.

I started to compose a letter saying why I have left the castle for good, until further notice.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have decided to leave Nottingham Castle for good until King Richard has returned for I have heard the evils of Prince John, the Black Knights, and the Sheriff of Nottingham. I hope you understand that I love you both so much and regret to leave you safety, but I have to stop this evil. Father, I know that you are the Sheriff's right hand man, but please see the good in you. I know you will make the right decision. I will join Robin Hood's gang for I was already a part of it secretly. I wish you both good tidings and hope that you will triumph over the Sheriff and his wicked plans. King Richard will return and bring good to England once more and I intent on doing so by helping Robin Hood and his men. We will inform the King about the Black Knights' plans and with his permission, take down the cruel Prince John._

_Your Daughter that you cherish and love,_

_Tatiana of Gisborne_

I sealed the letter in a envelope with the Gisborne family seal and placed it on my night table to deliver tomorrow when I am out on the ride.

Then, I turned off all the candles, expect one, just in case Robin appears and went to sleep hoping that this letter explains everything.

At around midnight, I heard a thump on the floor. I wondered if it was Robin. It was, he was smiling and said, "How are you, my lady?"

"I have a plan for tomorrow, but you must go now, they check on me by the hour."

"Just wanted to check on you, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne." Robin chuckled.

I smiled and shoved him towards the window hence he came. He climbed down after I told him at around noon I will be a mile away from his camp.

The next morning, I quickly changed into riding clothing and asked for escort as I would ride into Sherwood Forest. The guards accepted. I quickly ran to my parents' chamber and placed the letter on their bed. Then, I ran outside and was helped onto the horse after the morning meal.

We trotted slowly through the lower town into the forest.

After a couple miles, we reached the checkpoint of where I was supposed to be 'attacked'.

An arrow shot past us and landed in a nearby tree.

Robin and his men appeared with arrows pointed at us.

"This, my friends," he laughed, "is an ambush."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The guards hopped off their horses surrounding me and the fighting started. When they were distracted, Will grabbed me off my horse and started to drag me backwards. He whispered into my ear, "Sorry, it's necessary, start struggling and screaming." I groaned and followed his orders. I kicked and screamed the guards attention diverted towards me. This gave the lads enough time to knock them out. Will let me go and I laughed, after a while the lads joined in.

"We should truss them." I noted. They agreed.

We walked back to camp and I changed into my comfortable outlaw clothing. Then, I was given a book on how to make a tonic to make them forget. John suggested cutting their tongues, but it was too harsh for me. After I made the tonic, I fed them it, unbound them and had help from Allan, Much, and Will to take them somewhere near the lower town.

When we came back, I was embraced in one tight circle by all of them since they were happy to have me back. I took the tag out from under my shirt and let it hang proudly just like the ring.

We decided to eat some food as a celebration for me coming back. Everything was perfect again, but there was something bothering me. Was it right to leave Nottingham?

I walked away as the boys were shouting and singing. Will must have noticed because he came by my side. A fifteen year old boy who just joined since his gang is very new.

"What's wrong, Tatiana?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm wondering if it was right to leave the castle."

"Don't worry, it's not permanent." He gave me a hug and ushered me back to the festivity.

Suddenly, I heard the hooves of horses stomp on the forest soil. I shushed the lads and snuck out of camp, climbed up a tree to find the Black Knights were coming. They immidetiatly stopped and that's when my heart stopped.

They were looking all around and I couldn't move in risk of being caught. I was feeling as scared the night I was almost discovered by Robin. Then, I heard a rustling of leaves; I took the dagger I always kept with me to find Will's laughing face. I smacked him hard nearly pushing him out of the tree.

"Quiet, the Black Knights are here." Will's expression changed from happy to serious.

"Sorry, Tatiana, I didn't know." Keep quiet, I'm going to go down and check it out. It looks they made camp."

"No, you will get in trouble for they know Gisborne. Let me go down." Will said. I tried to protest, but Will put up a hand. He climbed down before I could say anything else.

He walked over to the next nearest tree just in case he needed to run. I watched intently and with wide eyes to make sure Will wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't bear if anyone from the gang got hurt. They were like brothers to me.

As he was walking, he misplaced his foot and made a large twig crack. I slapped my forehead in disappointment. A Black Knight appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Will from behind. He was struggling and kicking, a little bit of shouting, but we were so far in the forest that no one of the gang could hear us.

Then, Will was thrown to the ground, punched in the temples a few times, and bound by his hands and feet. After, he was pushed up against a tree, was slapped, and they forced him to talk once they saw his tag. My hand gripped the branch I was holding on so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I wanted to jump out and attack them, but I was forcing myself to stay where I was at. If I could just divert their attention for one second…

"Oy, there's a girl in the trees."

My heart stopped once again. I climbed down as fast as I could ran without even looking back. I let the dark shapes of branches and moss smack me as I ran from the Black Knights. A war was going on in my mind. I was thankful that my identity was safe, but I felt furious that I didn't save Will or get captured trying.

The faster I ran, the more tired I felt. As I ran, the blurs came together as one and I couldn't tell a tree from a leaf. Because of this, I smacked into a tree, hard and fell down letting the darkness swallow me.

Bright light was shining into my face. I groaned for my head hurt really badly and I didn't remember anything from last night. I was sick in the belly for the blinding visions hurt. In result I vomited over the side of a soft surface on the forest floor. I then groaned again and tried to make my eyes fly open. It was painful because everything was spinning and blurring. A figure called out saying that I was awake and more figures rushed towards me. One placed something cold on my head and dabbed it while the others just stared at me. I couldn't make out their faces. I felt like vomiting again. Bile rose in my throat, but I forced it down.

"Tatiana, Tatiana, are you okay? Tatiana!" one figure shouted. I kept blinking even though it made my headache worse, but my visions was starting to clear up.

Robin was in front of me asking if I was okay while John was staring with a worried look crossing his face. Allan was dabbing the cold cloth on my face.

I groaned some more for I was in excruciating pain. Then, I tried to stand up, only to be pushed down by Robin. I remembered what happened. The Black Knights had Will and I ran away like a coward.

I shot myself out of bed as hard as I could, but only to be pushed down even more aggressively. I struggled and shouted, "Get off of me, we need to save Will!"

"Tatiana, we will go, you have to stay here!" Allan grunted as he tried hard to keep me down.

I kicked and shouted while Much tried to grab my legs. "Get off of me, I have to do it, I was the reason he caught in the first place!"

"We'll get him, Tatiana. You are injured. Just stop!" John yelled.

"Let her go if she wants to." Robin said quietly.

Allan and Much stopped trying to keep me down. "Will would be executed soon and we have go now!"

We grabbed our weapons and cloaks and ran as fast as we could through the forest. While the boys stopped to catch their breath for a little, I didn't. It was my fault that Will would soon be dead because was a coward. All I thought was, "it's my entire fault!"

When we reached Nottingham, I slowed and quickly moved so I could be in front to save Will since the execution was starting now. Will was to be hanged.

My heart pounded as Will was being dragged out. His face was bruised and had dried blood everywhere. There were blood stains on his clothes. I swallowed down a scream for I couldn't believe how cruel the Sheriff was.

Will was directed to the hangman. I was breathing so fast and shaking that the only thing that was helping me stand up right was Robin. He had the rope placed around his neck and the Sheriff started to get the attention of the peasants. Will was facing death square in the eye.

"This man has been helping Robin Hood which is declared as treason. He is to be hanged."

My heart was beating so hard and I shed some tears. I couldn't stand and watch. I pulled away from Robin before he could say anything and I ran to the platform before the hangman could hang him. I took off my cowl and screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE, SHERIFF!" Will was staring at me with wide eyes. Everyone had their eyes on me.

"Get out of the way, Tatiana!" Father shouted.

"No, his cruelty has gone on for long enough! If Will dies, I die. I will not watch one of my brothers in arms die!"

"Hang the girl too." The Sheriff said in a bored tone, "I want some entertainment."

This is when Father finally snapped. He was like a branch that the Sheriff kept bending and bending until finally, he snapped.

"THAT IS MY DAUGHTER, YOU STUPID MAN! YOU KILL HER OR THE BOY AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Mother looked worried. No rope was around my neck yet since everyone was watching with such intensity, even the hangman. Father pulled out a freshly sharpened dagger. The Sheriff stabbed him in the gut so deep before he could react. Father fell down with blood gushing everywhere. I undid Will's necklace of rope and ran to him. I kneeled and held his hand as he stroked my hair. I was crying like a baby.

"Father, no, don't leave me!" I sobbed.

"Tatiana, I know you will always do the right thing. I have been so blind to follow the Sheriff's ways," Robin came rushing up followed by Will, Much, Allan, and John, "Robin, promise me you will look after my daughter, guide her, and protect her." I was shocked because Father has used Robin's first name for the first time.

"I will, Guy. I will look after Tatiana as if she were my own."

"Tatiana, I love you." And then, Father groaned and exhaled his final breath. I bawled and pleaded that he wouldn't die.

Robin told me, "Tatiana, we have to go."

"No, I will stay with my father." I sobbed with more fresh tears coming in. Robin had some tears in his face.

"Please." He pleaded.

I screamed, ran up to the Sheriff and punched him. "I will seek your death. I will be your maker. I will be your executioner. You will pay!" I punched him over and over, but he was laughing. Robin came and grabbed me away. As we started to run, the Sheriff called for guards and we sprinted back into the forest. I was now a full outlaw. I looked back one more time. Mother was stabbed by the Sheriff himself. I cried and started to run back in the direction of Nottingham, John grabbed my wrists saying now wasn't the time.

"It's my mother!" I screamed.

"You will grieve at camp, come on!" I ran and ran letting my anger and grief be my energy.

When we reached the camp, I ran to my bed and collapsed, sobbing manically into my pillow. No one disturbed me and no one went on the daily haul for I was in too much pain to cope with.

Someone was walking towards me. I grabbed my dagger and pointed it in their direction. It was Will. I let it down and sheathed it. His look was sorrow and his lips were trembling as if he wanted to cry.

"I-I am the reason your parents are dead." He sat down on the forest floor and started to cry.

"Will, you are not the reason why my parents were murdered and I'm an orphan. The dreaded Sheriff is the reason why. He will pay for his mistakes." I growled with fresh tears stinging my eyes once again. Will came and rubbed them away, gently.

"I'm sorry, Tatiana."

"It's okay, at least you lived." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Can we drop this?" Will said.

"Yes. I suppose there is no mourning over my parents when we a fight to fight." I said.

"No, you should have all the time to mourn the death of your parents. I meant if I could be forgiven."

"Will, what is there to forgive you about? You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault."

"You saved me." He chuckled.

"It was the Sheriff's then. I want to say my father, but he did the right thing. He finally stood up to the Sheriff. My father was a like a stick to the Sheriff. The Sheriff always bended and bended him until…he finally snapped. Everything has a limit, Will, and my father finally found his. Too bad it was the death of him." I started to cry again. Will hugged me saying that he was sorry for my loss. I gently nudged him away saying it was time to stop acting like a small child and start taking care of things again.

At supper, I wasn't hungry. I just sat by the fire clutching my ring and watching everyone eat silently. Tonight was a night of death, a night of mourning. After the short supper, we had a funeral.

I gathered rocks and made two graves out of them. Then, I found four sticks, tied them with strings into the shape of a cross. I grounded them in the ground above the stacked rocks.

The lads and I surrounded the graves and I started the service. "My father was a good man; he was just being bullied by the Sheriff all the time. He was like a stick that was being bended and bended until he snapped and it was the death of him. He died a hero's death and I will always honor him for it. Amen." I choked on the last word and the boys repeated after me, "Amen", then I cried a little more.

"My mother was the sweetest, honest, and most forgiving woman this earth has ever seen. She loved me a lot and saw the good in everything. She was like the brightest light in the darkest cave and I love her for that. Amen."

Robin stepped in, raised his sword and started, "For Sir Guy and Lady Meg of Gisborne." He broke two arrows, his best two arrows and threw them into the fire that he started.

"May they rest in peace." Much added.

"Heaven will offer doors for them." Allan said in a sad tone. I expected him to joke, but he didn't.

"Their legacy will live on." John sighed.

"I thank them for giving their lives to save mine. I won't forget it." Will concluded.

We went back to the camp and settled into bed with no more words. I clutched my ring tightly.

"_Sheriff, you will die for your actions. I will be the end of your life. The last face you will ever see is me._"

I woke up the next morning feeling anger rise through me. I decided to go for a walk to release all the stress. I wrote the lads a note saying I was going to be gone for a few hours to not worry them.

The fresh air of the forest calmed me. I was feeling better already knowing that we were to take down the Sheriff and Prince John soon. I was so happy that my scowl turned into a grin.

I wasn't thinking of being on guard for who would be going around in the forest at this hour. I was starting to skip a little in my happiness.

Suddenly, the air had a sickly sweet stench and it was suffocating me... An arm wrapped around my waist and was dragging me backwards, I kicked and started to shout a little, but no one could hear me. One reason was I was in a deserted part of the forest and the other was the stench was starting to take over me.

It relaxed my muscles and mind as the darkness swept me off my feet and carried me into the black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up, tied to a tree. I placed on a scowl for when the boys came. Ironically, they were the guards that tried to kidnap me. Apparently, they tricked two other boys into hanging. I was furious for they were so low. The rude one smiled at me with a cold glare and said, "Miss us?"

I growled and struggled for I was no longer the weak girl who can get kidnapped at any time. I was strong and flaming as fire. If you messed with me, you would be sorry that you ever did.

"We'll be right back, beauty. Try not to cry for help or anything." The rude one said.

I wanted to lash out for harassing me, but I was tired of doing nothing, but acting. I waited until the big one was looking away. I took out a small dagger that was hidden and cut the bonds that held me hostage to the tree. After, I clobbered the big one over the head and stabbed the dirt with my dagger writing that if they ever kidnapped and harassed me again, they would pay, dearly.

I then ran away back to camp. I didn't make it.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of me and more figures were coming towards me. I pulled out my small dagger, now regretting that I didn't bring my long sword. I started to hack and kick them, but it was no use. I was starting to lose after a while for the fatigue of me was taking its toll. Soon, I was almost out of breath and I couldn't stand anymore. It seemed the more I finished off, more were coming in. I was panting real hard wishing the lads were with me right now because there were too many for just one to finish off even though the figures which happened to be guards were so easy to finish off.

What really threw me off was when arms wrapped around me and I was thrust backward as the guards finally stopped and bowed, I wished I could see who ended the never ending battle, but it was too late because I fainted due to lack of water and fatigue.

I woke up, bouncing in a fur covered carriage from the inside. My hands were bound and sitting across from me was someone who looked familiar, but I just couldn't figure out who it was. My mind was a bit foggy from fainting due to the lack of hydration, but I stayed calm and fearless. I wish people could understand I'm not just some girl they could pick on.

"What do you want and why am I the person you wish?" I snarled.

"You are to be my wife, Lady Tatiana."

"Who are you?" I barked.

"I am Prince Cederic, son of Prince John."

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. When did this happen? How? Why? Why would Prince John want me to be the wife of his son?

"When, how, and why?"

"My sister was in Nottingham for one of the outlaws' hanging. She saw how you stopped it, angered the Sheriff and how your mother and father were killed. My sister was sent to seek out a lady to be my wife. I could cherry pick which noble's daughter could be my wife and I chose you because of your feistiness, stubbornness, and determination. Your beauty struck me and I wanted you to be the future Queen of England with me."

"The King is King Richard, not you." I shouted.

"Very funny, anyways, I heard that Robin Hood promised to keep you safe, how did that turn out?"

"How did those two guards live, that kidnapped me?"

"I vouched for them and sent in no good criminals. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be my wife, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne. Or should I say Princess Tatiana of England?"

"Find another lady for I would rather die than marry you." I struggled against the bonds.

"I let them kidnap you so you would put up much less of a fight; the outlaw life is not for a lady, my lady. Besides, I won't kill you, who else can compare to your beauty?"

Me, beautiful? That was the last thing I would ever thought. I kept struggling and kicking. I even kicked Cederic in the shin, but he just laughed and sent guards to tie my ankles together.

"I can scream and then people will think you are kidnapping an innocent girl, Prince Cederic."

"No can hear you within a twenty mile radius, my lady." He just laughed.

I have never felt so helpless. I couldn't fight because my dagger was taken away and there wasn't anyone to come and help me escape. I just gave up and leaned against the wall of the carriage.

"That's better. I would hate to have a wife who always fights. Annoying."

The carriage stopped after a couple of hours. I was taken outside and offered a lot of rich food, but I refused. How could I take food from someone so low? It would only make me low and selfish as someone as Prince Cederic?

Suddenly, I heard an arrow fly and it landed right where Cederic's plate was. I felt a small light of hope gleam for I was going to be helped in escaping. I couldn't have been any more wrong.

"Guards, take Lady Tatiana, lock her in the carriage and ride away." Prince Cederic cried.

I was slung over someone's shoulder. I struggled, but I was thrown before I could do anything. The doors closed and locked and we pounded away. I was being slammed into the two carriage seats. I didn't scream for I wanted to show them no satisfaction.

When we reached the castle of Prince John in London, my feet were untied so I could walk, but not my hands. I was half dragged half carried to Prince John. I was then thrown to the ground as a way to be forced to bow.

"Stand. Guards, if you ever treat Lady Tatiana of Gisborne harshly, the punishment is death. I want my son's wife to be comfortable. Is that understood?" All the guards nodded.

Comfortable, how do you propose that? I wanted to tell him, but that meant losing my neck as well. My hands were untied and I was escorted, by Prince John himself, to my new bed chambers. A thick green gown was waiting for me. I didn't want to change, but had too. So I took of the shirt and vest and placed the dress over my jerkin with my dagger attached to my thigh so I could defend myself at a moment's notice.

Then, my lady in waiting was asking if I wanted help doing my hair. I refused since I won't take any hospitality whatsoever from Prince John.

Cederic still hadn't returned by nightfall. I wasn't worried, but Princess Branwen and Prince John were worried.

As we were dining, well the prince and princess were dining, I refused to eat anything, a note came. Prince John's eyes widened as he read it out loud:

_Prince John,_

_We have your son, Prince Cederic. He is unharmed, but if you harm Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, we will harm him. Return her tomorrow at high noon or we shall harm Prince Cederic badly. If you think about tricking us, your son shall be harmed and if you don't give us Lady Tatiana of Gisborne back the minute we give Prince Cederic, we will kidnap another child of ours, Princess Branwen._

_-Robin Hood_

Prince John was panting for he was concerned for his son. I assumed that he was planning what to do because I was supposed to marry his son, but if he pulls any trick, not only would his son be in danger, but his idiot of a daughter is in danger as well.

I was dismissed the minute after he read and was put under high guard. Prince John probably didn't want to lose me when I was to be exchanged for his son.

The next morning, I changed out of the dress and placed on my regular attire that was washed last night by my lady in waiting. Then, I was escorted by four guards on each corner to the castle entrance where a white horse was awaiting me. I climbed over it and waited for everyone else that was coming.

When everyone was settled, we rode to the meeting point where the gang tried to save me, but failed. I was helped off and my arm was gripped tightly by Prince John. Probably to make sure I didn't escape.

Robin Hood appeared with Much, Allan and John surrounding Will who was holding onto Prince Cederic he finally looked like the low coward he is.

"Prince Cederic, Hood." Prince John snarled.

"Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, Prince John." I was walked forward as Will came forward with Prince Cederic, we were both thrown, but I was caught and Prince Cederic tumbled onto the ground.

"Now, run. If you ever think about kidnapping Lady Tatiana of Gisborne ever again, we'll have some issues." Robin smiled mischievously as Prince John, his son, and his guards were running to the horses and galloped away.

Robin placed his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Are you alright, Tatiana?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"That the girl I know." He chuckled and hugged me tight, relived that I was safe.

We walked back to camp. I was listening to the lads' stories about how cowardly Cederic's acted. I was laughing to so hard; we had to stop so I could drop to the ground and bang my fists on the forest floor. Then, we continued on. On the way, Allan was imitating me cackling. I punched him the shoulder. It was a friendly punch.

When we arrived back at camp, we took the daily haul and separated into groups.

"Much and Allan, Will and John, and Tatiana with me." Robin said.

"I've been on a daily haul before, Robin!" I protested. This meant I was weak, which I am not, if I go with him.

"Tatiana-"

"No, I'm not weak, I can go alone!" I stormed off before anyone could argue.

I decided to go to Locksley to see how they were faring. It was horrifying. Fire was burned the houses, parents trying to calm their screaming children, and men running to the well to put it out.

The Sheriff of Nottingham was shouting, "CALM YOURSELVES! I declare, under the supervision of our Royal Highness, Prince John, that I have the right to harm every village and take whatever I please unless Lady Tatiana of Gisborne shows up and marries Prince Cederic of England. Basically, Tatiana of Gisborne needs to be a good girl and marry the prince; otherwise, your lives are at stake." I was shocked, I had to run and marry the godforsaken Cederic so this reign of terror could stop.

I was about to sprint to the Sheriff in anger and shame, but many hands held me down. I struggled, but they only grabbed harder and tighter.

"Get off of me!" I shouted in a whisper.

"No, Tatiana, you can't go." Robin's voice said in a calm demeanor.

"I have to, people are, dying!" It was getting harder to breathe and more and more people were starting to get hurt.

"Tatiana, you'll get yourself hurt and in trouble for defying Prince John, once. Think about it."

"One life is less important than many." I argued.

"Please, Tatiana." Robin pleaded.

"No, now get off of me!" I raised my voice.

My breath was running out and my head was feeling dizzy. Black spots were dancing in my eyes, but I refused to give in. I had to keep fighting. I wasn't a weak girl who needed protection. I was an ember that has grown to a flame which has grown onto a full fire, blazing its heat and dangerous to mess with.

"Tat, come out come out wherever you are!" the Sheriff taunted.

"I have to go!" I pleaded and protested.

"Come on, my lady, people are dying. Now I know you can't stand that." I wanted to kill the Sheriff at that moment, but that was the least of my worries.

Soon, Cederic came and taunted me as well. "Where are you, my gorgeous lady? I'm waiting to sweep you off your feet and take you away from the terrifying Robin Hood."

"Tatiana, don't listen to them. You can fare without them." Will said.

"No, Will, people are in danger all because of my foolishness." I snapped.

"Tatiana, stop this madness!" John cried.

"Get off of me or things get ugly." I threatened. Why couldn't they see I am trying to save many lives? All I had to do was give myself in and be the bride of the dreaded Cederic.

I exploded. I threw my head against John's nose which made him let me go and howl in pain. Then, I bit Allan's hands which made him let go of me. I ran to Cederic and Sheriff.

"TATIANA!" Robin screamed.

"Sheriff, your Highness, I, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, willingly give myself to" My sentence ended there.

Allan ran and placed a dagger to my throat. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Saving your sorry self." He whispered.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" the Sheriff laughed.

"If you move closer, she dies." Allan said, "Just a trick, go along with it."

I sort of did what he said. "Get off of me, Allan or I'll bite you again." I screamed.

"Leave the Lady Tatiana alone."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, coward?" Allan taunted.

"A duel. Whoever wins gets to keep the Lady Tatiana of Gisborne."

"Oy, I'm not a prize to be won!" The men ignored me and I was thrown to Robin who wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Allan was thrown a sword and the fight started. I struggled and was furious with everyone. I am a human, not gold that is won through something. I wanted to lash out, but I was tired from resisting so much.

"What did I ever do to you, Robin?" I growled.

"Tatiana, you don't know how much trouble you're in."

"Let me go!"

"Tatiana, look what a mess you made!"

"Now I'm going to clean it up!"

"Let the girl go, Hood. I want to see her fix this."

Robin ignored him and the Sheriff quickly diverted to his attention to the battle that was going on between Allan and the prince.

I was being dragged backwards into the refuge the bushes gave us.

"Will, Much, take Tatiana back to the camp no matter what she says or does."

"Got it." Both of them said at the same time.

I was swung over Will's shoulder and was bouncing as they ran into the forest. I kicked him as hard as I can, but noting stopped them.

When we reached the camp, I was held down against a tree by Will and tied to it by Much.

Then, I panted, "Why are you doing this? Lives are at stake!"

"Tatiana, just trust Robin."

The words became slurred for I felt dizzy and black spots sprang. I didn't fight against them this time, I joined them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up lying on my bed. I was too tired to get up. It was practically nightfall and I was injured. I remembered perfectly well what happened many hours ago. My lips were trembling and a lump formed in my throat for I wanted to cry. Just to let all my emotions flow out like a river without having to hide or to be judged.

A figure was standing over me with sorrowful eyes. Robin Hood. I shot straight up, kneeled on the ground and pleaded.

"Robin, I'm so sorry for my childish behavior. I was rude and inconsiderate and didn't think of what would happen. Can you find it in your hear to forgive me?" I said, starting to cry. I wanted to just be me, not Tatiana with an indifferent mask on her face, hiding her true emotions.

"I forgive you, Tatiana. You just wanted to help. I understand, but please listen. It was for your welfare. I promised your father I would look after you and you recklessly almost threw your life and gave it to Cederic."

He helped me up since I was fatigue from the long day. We hugged each other quickly and went on a walk. I had my dagger and long sword so I would be ready. Robin had his bow and arrows.

Suddenly, a scream interrupted the peaceful air. I pulled out my long sword and Robin knocked an arrow in his already bow. We sprinted in the direction of the screams. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was bound to a tree. She had a purple dress on and her fair skin was blotchy from crying. Four burly men were coming at her.

"Leave her alone." I said, emerging from the shadows that hid me.

The men just laughed. I ran up to one of them and knocked him out in five seconds. Arrows landed in their chests and they fell down. I sheathed my long sword, grabbed my dagger, and cut the bonds that held her to the tree. She fell into Robin's arms and started crying. He was trying to quiet her saying she was in perfect safety and would be taken care of.

"You have to help me, please." She cried.

"We will, what's your name?" Robin asked.

"Kate." She said.

"Well then, Kate. Where does your family live?"

"Off the coast of London, in the direction of the Holy Land."

"We shall get you there tomorrow. I am Robin Hood and this is Lady," I coughed loudly, "Tatiana of Gisborne."

She howled in tears and started smacking me across the face, "Your father was the reason my brother died!"

"I'm sorry, I did not know. He is dead!" I shouted pushing her away and storming off.

"I'm not sorry! No one cares about your father or that idiot mother of yours!" she tormented. I lashed out and ran at her, dagger in hand. If Robin hadn't grabbed my waist, I would have impaled her.

"Tatiana, calm down. Kate, follow us."

We walked back to camp and she settled down in my bed and was 'asleep' before I could say anything.

"Let her be, she had a rough day." Robin said and retreated to his bed for the night. I stood up.

I looked at Kate. There was something familiar about her. I felt like I had seen her somewhere before. Was it at Nottingham Castle? Perhaps. I was too tired to notice because I collapsed on the ground before noticing I was falling asleep.

_I was tied to a post in the heart of Nottingham. I was wearing a poor white dress, I had injures, and my hair was down and tangled. People were throwing their rotting vegetables and fruits at me. They were screaming that I was a coward and idiot and no one was sorry that my mother and father were dead. _

_The scary part was they had strings attached to their hands and legs and their eyes had a blank expression on them. I looked up at a huge puppet master in the sky. The puppets were Robin, Will, Much, Allan, and John._

_The puppet master was Kate. Suddenly, I had strings around my wrist and ankles. I was being forced to dance and laugh like a stupid girl as more rotting food was being flung at me. It changed to manure which got worse. Whips were being slashed at me. I was laughing as hard as anyone could possibly laugh and was dancing intensely. My eyes were closed in joy. Kate was cackling._

_"That's it, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne. You are my puppet, and I am your master…_

I sprang up gasping. It was immensely disturbing and frightening the way how I was treated. I was her puppet and she was the master. I wanted to smack the girl awake and make her pay for her insults, but she has the protection of Robin Hood, so I couldn't do anything about it.

The lads woke up and we ate a hearty breakfast of rabbit, bread, and cheese. Everyone seemed so interested in Kate and I was left all alone. I had to eat by myself with no company. I was a bit jealous for they had known me longer than they had known Kate. I reassured myself that Kate was only staying today, and then she's gone!

We finished eating and packed a horse for Kate to ride. I didn't say anything and just trailed behind, not being as cautious as the boys. I glared at her wondering how stupid she really was.

Halfway through the day, we sat down to have the meal of noon. I barely and sat while everyone was laughing and talking and looking at Kate with big eyes as she's the prettiest girl in the world.

A voice startled me. "Are you alright, Tatiana?" It was Will.

He sat down next to me and stared at me like the lads were staring at Kate.

"Are you alright, Will?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yea, why?"

"Just wondering, you were staring at me."

"Was I, I-I mean, I'm sorry." He apologized. I accepted it and let his silent company be enough to calm me.

We walked in the back. Just us too. I couldn't help, but to stare at his warm brown eyes and his dark brown hair. He looked so welcoming, yet so brave. Any girl would be lucky just to be with him. He was so handsome and I was just average.

We arrived at the coast that lied in the direction of the Holy Land. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Robin said, "Where's your family, Kate?"

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my waist and I was dragged back with a knife to my throat. A cry of surprise escaped me and all eyes were on me. I wore the indifferent mask I always had, but inside I was blushing with embarrassment. I realized it was Prince Cederic of the Idiots. I was more annoyed with him than scared. In fact, I wasn't scared at all. He was just an idiot who thinks he is so high and powerful and brave just because of his father.

"Thank you, sister." Cederic said.

"You're welcome, brother." Kate said with a nasty grin spreading across her face. Robin looked flabbergasted.

"What's going on?" He cried. I was wondering that exact same thing.

"Well, Hood, you can't stand a damsel in distress, you decide to go save her. That's when I convince you to come in order to get the gorgeous Lady Tatiana of Gisborne back to my brother where she belongs."

"I knew you were evil from the start." I growled.

"Oh, shut up." Cederic said. He clubbed me at the temple. I let out a small cry of pain, but held the rest of it in.

"Guards, arrest Hood and his men." Cederic commanded.

"NO! Prince Cederic, I shall willingly go with you and marry you, if you will leave the gang alone." I said.

"Promise you won't struggle or try to escape?" he questioned.

"I promise."

"If you lie, you'll be in huge trouble. Guards, let Hood and his men go. Don't try to attack them."

The gang refused to leave. I beckoned to them saying I would be alright and will find them with silent expression. They understood and ran. A ship appeared and I was given to the guards. I felt confused. Why a ship was there and why was I being taken to it?

"Why is there a ship?" I asked.

"You are to be in the Holy Land until we get rid of Hood and his gang and make sure Uncle Richard won't try anything. Good bye. I will fetch you when it's all over." I wanted to resist, but I felt too tired to.

I was led into a cabin on the top deck and locked inside. Then, the ship started to sail away. I've never felt as alone as I have been right now.

The rocking sea made me feel a bit sick. I was looking out in the open ocean. It was about a three day ride to the Holy Land since it was so close by.

I had to gotten use to the routine by then. I was allowed one hour out of my room and rest was in my cabin. Meals were delivered. They were cold and tasteless, but I suppose it was better than nothing. I got the most rations since I was to be a Princess and after, I would be the Queen of England.

If I ever had to be the Queen of England, I would make sure people were treated fairly and given the food and money they deserve.

After the three day trip, a carriage was waiting. I was given a thick dress to change in. After, I snuck my old clothing into the carriage. I had a plan and needed every resource available. The carriage ride was short since we were going at full speed. There was a castle which was very small. It only had two floors and meant more for a refuge than living. I was placed into my room and then I heard the lock click. Two guards were posted outside the door. I was under full lockdown. This was a prison, not a home.

I laid down on the bed, planning out my escape. Should I cry for help and then attack? No, that would be stupid. I will just climb out the window. Then, I will sneak out. Should I get a horse? Yes, the journey is long. How am I supposed to get food? I will ration what I am given, a supposed feast. Sneaking out to early would be bad since they are still wary. I will wait a couple of days before leaving.

I grabbed a brush and started throwing it across the room like a dagger for target practice. I had to be in shape when I escape or I would have no chance. I decided not to steal a weapon since I would be in big trouble. In three days, I will leave the prison/castle. The guards always handed me pork, cheese, bread, apples, strawberries, raspberries, and chicken. I ate most of it. Part to keep my strength up and to save food for the journey. I tied a dress and saved the food in there. I followed the same routine each day. Throwing the brush, rationing the food, and practicing my wrestling and long sword skills. I also mixed in a little climbing and separate exercise for different muscles. It was fun since I was occupied and not staring out the window all day like normal girls would.

Mother and Father would have proud known that their daughter could defend themself. I was no longer the girl who could be kidnapped, pushed, and forced into things. From now on, they would fear me. Every time they heard my name, they would cower in fear and beg for my forgiveness. As if I would forgive them. After what they had done to me, they would be lucky if they died a quick death. I will kill the Sheriff and deal with Prince John. The Sheriff was my first priority.

"Watch out, Sheriff. I am back and as stronger as ever!" I chuckled under my breath.

When the sun went down, I changed into my comfortable clothing that I was given to from the lads. I smiled as I grabbed the dress and use the rope I made from the other dresses. I placed my weight on it. It wasn't that stable so I had to be quick. I jumped on the cobblestone walls as quickly as I could. I landed on the ground with a quiet thud since the dress rope finally gave in. Then, I darted with my heart pounding to the stables. I grabbed a horse without bothering to look at it and walked it over. I knew I was going to get caught, but I would want a head start.

"There is an intruder!" a guard called. I swung myself over the horse and kicked it violently in the thighs. It took off at full speed. As the castle gate started to fall, I kicked harder, I was about to fall off… but I made it! I was safe. The other guards were readying their horses. I had a great head start so I slowed myself down.

King Richard was about a day trip away since I remember Robin discussing his place. I kicked on as the guards shouts and gallops of their horses quieted.

My head hurt and I was thirsty, but I didn't bother since I needed to get to King Richard soon. After I rode a great many miles with a perfect speed, I settled down to eat some meat and fruit. I was tired and saddle sore, but was so close to King Richard.

After, I hopped back on in spite of my saddle soreness and rode on until I reached King Richard's camp. The knights looked confused as I arrived a little after dawn. I jumped off and asked, "May I have an audience with the rightful King of England, King Richard?"

"Why?"

"It is important, sir knight." He studied me for a long time and sighed, "Alright."

I was taken to the King's tent. I bowed low and waited until he told me it was fine to arise. "

"My name is Lady Tatiana of Gisborne and I bring horrible news, your Majesty. The Black Knights are a group of villains who plot your downfall and the uprising of your brother, Prince John. The Sheriff of Nottingham is one main part of the inner circle. There have probably been no messengers since the Sheriff probably killed them. When you come, war will break out so we should come prepared. I am part of Robin Hood's gang and will serve only the true King of England." I showed him my necklace and bowed low.

"I am deeply concerned with your news, but how should I trust you, my lady, for you are to be my nephew's wife."

"I was kidnapped, your Majesty. I tried to fight. Please take this warning, sire. The poor are suffering and being killed for petite events. My father and mother died because they provoked the Sheriff and me, because of my foolishness to save someone I love."

"Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, I shall heed your warning and we will leave the Holy Land tomorrow. You may rest for the night and we have deep sorrow for the loss of Sir Guy and Lady Meg of Gisborne." I bowed deeply, tears starting to spring in my eyes and thanked him.

I was taken to a small empty tent since I was a girl. I thanked them and sat on the bed. A long sword was delivered and a dagger just as I had requested. I went to bed to keep my strength for I had to be ready for whatever could happen very soon.

"I am ready to stop the evil in the heart of England." I told myself and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning soilders were readied and I told everyone that Robin Hood and his gang would help us so Sherwood Forest was a great stop before England.

We marched off to the water where the boats were awaiting. Then, we sailed for three days and landed at the port.

I guided the men to Sherwood Forest. The familiar camp made my heart swarm with joy. Robin, Will, Much, Allan, and John emerged from the camp. I smiled and turned in the direction of the King and bowed. They bowed as well with tears in the their eyes, today was to be the glorious day of war.

"Men, my lady, I have come back to the Holy Land to fight my brother. Let us triumph together. Remember, we are fighting for everyone today, we are everyone today and we will stop the reign of terror. In years, parents shall tell their children about the glorious battle and its heroes. Today is the day we stand up to evil and vanquish it forever!" Everyone cheered and climbed their horses.

We galloped at full speed and through the villages to show the King was back. Everyone was cheering and sobbing, throwing roses, children were singing happy songs.

I was so joyful that I started to cry. Finally, happiness will return to the land and I was ready.

Even though the war will have its toll, everyone today will be a legend. I will be a legend of England for today is evil's last day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We kept riding and listening to the cheers of the villagers until we reached London. The people broke into sobs and cheers as their King made his way to the castle.

Two knights hopped off and started to break down the gate. Prince John with the Sheriff came out looking confused.

We jumped off and attacked. I slashed my way to the Sheriff.

He blocked my death blow. I jumped on him and started to wrestle. He was completely taken by surprise. I grabbed my long sword once he was on the ground. Right before I was to end his life, he stabbed me in the right side with a short dagger. I howled in pain, but stood my ground.

"_The last face you will ever see, Sheriff is…_" I stabbed him in the heart and then yanked my sword out, "_Me._" I stood up and felt dizzy almost immediately. Prince John and most of his guards were already slain as was Cederic. Kate was being executed and Branwen was being escorted somewhere else for she did nothing wrong.

I saw black spots dancing around in my eyes. The last thing I saw before I was out was Will sprinting towards me with tears in his eyes, shouting my name.

I woke up in a warm bed. I looked under the covers to find my wound fixed. There was bandage stained with blood. I couldn't believe that I survived. I did everything I needed to. I brought justice to England and I killed the Sheriff. The wound mustn't have been fatal. I thanked the Lord for not letting me die.

Will was sitting by my side, crying. I hugged him really tight shouting, "WILL!"

"Oh, Tatiana, I thought you were dead." He sobbed.

The rest of the lads came in with one or two major wounds like, Will, and the rest were minor. Many hugs came around and I was crying really hard in the end, thankful that they survived.

The knighthood took place at dusk. We were to live in Nottingham Castle, like everyone else, with Robin for he was the new Sheriff. We were no longer outlaws, we were heroes.

The party started. Everyone was dancing and spinning, talking, drinking, and eating.

I walked outside to get some fresh air to find Robin and Will talking. I hid behind a pillar and listened.

"What should I do, Robin?" Will asked.

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Well, what would you tell her if she was here right now?" My heart fell, Will didn't love me, but another girl. I wished I would have realized it sooner that I love Will.

"Tatiana, you are kind, beautiful, and brave. You always put others before yourself and were always so positive. You took one for everyone in the gang. I never thought of you as weak. I would crawl to the ends of the earth just to make you happy. Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, I love you."

My heart swelled again. It was so beautiful that I emerged out of the shadows crying tears of joy. "Do you mean it, Will Scarlett, do you really love me because I love you."

He ran and bent down on one knee. Then he opened a box revealing a silver ring with an emerald on it. " Tatiana, you make me so happy that I couldn't live without you," A crowd started to form, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will marry you! Will Scarlett, you were always kind and handsome. I wished I had the courage to tell you sooner. You always considered everyone's feelings. I love you!" He placed the ring on my hand and the music started to play. I was invited to dance with Will. It was so happy. Today was the best night of my life.

Robin escorted me down the aisle at my wedding. All the men from the gang were Will's best men.

"Do you, Will Scarlet, take, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor?" the priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"And do you, Lady Tatiana of Gisborne, take, Will Scarlett, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor?"

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Will dipped and kissed me. Then, I was shot up. I hugged him saying what a rush that was.

People were cheering and laughing.

I was no longer Lady Tatiana of Gisborne. I am Tatiana Scarlett!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

_England, 1215_

Our two children, Guy and Dan, were playing in the field. Guy was the firstborn and Dan was the second child. Guy was six and Dan was four. I named him Guy after my brave father. Will did the same. Both of our father were killed by Sheriff Vesey.

Every Christmas, the lads came over to have Christmas dinner. We talked about the days as outlaws. Will was given Locksley by Robin.

Then, we all give our tags to our sons so they could passed down generation to generation.

I hugged each and every one of the boys and then the lads themselves.

Will pulled me to embrace. Then, he lightly kissed me on the head saying, "Remember when we were outlaws?"


End file.
